


its funny you're the broken one (but i'm the only one who needed saving)

by paradis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradis/pseuds/paradis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles thought he wanted Derek. Wanted him to take him apart and look at all his insides; to see how he worked before putting him back together again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	its funny you're the broken one (but i'm the only one who needed saving)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in like ten minutes and it's unedited. If you follow me on tumblr you know I posted it last night. 
> 
> Title is from Rhianna's "Stay."

Stiles has never wanted something so much. 

Derek is like something dangerous, burning, fierce. He’s hard to get to, hard to win, a challenge. And Stiles has always loved a challenge; never met one he couldn’t beat. Derek is different, the exception. Stiles sets out to defeat him and instead, Derek teaches him.  
Derek teaches him that sometimes things are not a constant rush, that Stiles does not always need to be moving. Derek teaches him that silence is okay. Derek teaches him that there is beauty in the small things; Stiles does not need extravagant strawberry blonde hair and green eyes and lip gloss to love him. Hazel eyes and dry lips and beard burn will love him just as much. Derek teaches him there is beauty in the broken, and Stiles has never loved something so broken so much. 

Because Derek is broken, into thousands of tiny fragments; sharp shards of glass that sting when Stiles touches him, but in a good way. In a way that reminds Stiles they’re still alive and breathing and bleeding and hurting. And maybe it’s okay because Stiles is broken into just as many pieces; if not more from spending so much time putting on such a facade for everyone else. 

Derek brings him back to earth, gives him his reality check. And sometimes it’s with cruel words but it’s always soothed with soft kisses. 

Sometimes they’ll circle each other, caged lions, cautious and unsure, nervous of what the other will do. Sometimes Stiles is so tired, and Derek is so angry, and there are so many tears, and Stiles has to leave, but Derek always finds him again. Finds him and kisses him and loves him. 

Derek teaches him that space is okay, that just because he’s gone right now doesn’t mean he’s gone forever. 

Derek teaches him that he’ll always come back. 

Derek teaches him that he’s not another challenge to be defeated, that at the end of the day, Stiles hasn’t won him, he’s EARNED him, he deserves him, and Derek deserves him just as much. 

Derek teaches him that they’ve got all the time in the world. All the time in the world for him to be inside Stiles, to make Stiles fall apart underneath him over and over again until he’s sobbing and choking from the pleasure. 

Stiles thought he wanted Derek. Wanted him to take him apart and look at all his insides; to see how he worked before putting him back together again. 

Stiles never imagined needing Derek as much as he does.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested you can find me on tumblr @ dylanobilinski.


End file.
